


Revenge

by PhenomAngel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Christmas, F/M, Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for a Christmas tree, Leneah tells Stardust about the time she got revenge on her ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

"Try this one!" Stardust ran behind yet another tree, pressing his gloves together forming the star. I took another picture of him. This was probably the hundredth tree Stardust checked. He wanted to find the perfect tree. Which was sweet since it is our first Christmas together. But spending 5 hours to get a tree was draining my energy.  
  
"Babe, can't we take a break?" I asked. "We can get some hot chocolate, my feet need a break."  
  
He stopped, peeking around the tree at me. "Oh, right, sorry." We walked up to a small house and bought hot chocolate. Sitting outside on a small bench, we watched other families picking out their tree.  
  
"It's been a while since I picked out a tree with a boyfriend," I said, taking a sip of my drink. Stardust looked over at me.  
  
"Ooh stories. Tell me!" I laughed making him smile in response.  
  
"Ok, ok."

* * *

 

_3 years ago_  
  
Mike and I were picking out our first tree. Well I was. Mike was too busy on his cellphone. Seriously what the fuck was so important that he couldn't take 20 minutes to help me pick out a tree.  
  
"Mike?" I said, grabbing his cellphone out of his hands looking down at it. "Who's Maryse?" I asked as Mike quickly snatched his phone back.  
  
"No one. Let's get a tree." He smiled. He picked out the first tree he laid his eyes on. At least it was a good, full tree.  
  
Mike paid and tied the tree to the top of the car. He opened the car door for me then got into the driver's side.   
  
We headed to one of the nicest restaurants in town.  
  
Heading into the restaurant we were immediately escorted to a booth. We sat across from each other and while I was going over the menu I could see Mike on his phone again.  
  
"Mike-"  
  
"I'll be right back," he cut me off, standing and exiting the restaurant. I took a sip of my water and waited patiently for Mike.  
  
He never came back.  
  
He up and left me alone at the restaurant. I bit my lip, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. I pulled out my cell phone.  
  
The phone rang and rang until Kristen finally picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"K-Kristen," I sobbed.  
  
"What the Hell? Are you ok? What's the matter?" Kristen asked nervously.  
  
"Mike l-left me at a restaurant. I have no car or money. I'm scared." I whispered into the phone.  
  
"I'm coming. Text me the name of the restaurant."  
  
"O-ok, thank y-you," I sobbed once more before hanging up. I slowly typed out the letters of the restaurant, leaning back in my chair.  
  
It wasn't even a half hour later when Kristen came running up to the table. I stood hugging and crying into her shoulder. Kristen told me to go outside and I was surprised to see who was waiting for me.  
  
Three guys were standing there, leaning against a car. I stared at them curiously, wiping the tears.  
  
"You ok?" The guy with the long black hair asked. I just shook my head shrugging. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Kristen pushed me towards the car.  
  
"What about the bill?" I asked her. Kristen smiled lightly.  
  
"I took care of it," she said. Long hair guy got into the driver's seat as Ramen hair took to the passenger's side. Kristen sat in back between me and Puppy eyes.  
  
"Why are they here?" I asked Kristen. She laughed and smiled.  
  
"I was hanging out with them, they invited me to go out," Kristen said. I left it at that, I didn't really care, my heart was broken.  
  
The three men dropped us off at the front of the hotel. I got out quickly, shooting the men a thank you and storming into the hotel. Kristen stayed behind a minute before running after me.  
  
"Go back to the hotel room," I said, progressively getting more and more pissed off. "I'll be back in a few."  
  
"Please don't do anything too extreme," Kristen said as I waved her off. She headed to our room. I went up a few more floors and stormed down to his room. I pulled out the room card he personally gave me.  
  
I pushed open the door and saw something I thought I'd never see.  
  
Mike was in bed with another woman.  
  
"WHAT THE _FUCK_ MIKE!" I screamed at him, scaring both him and the blonde, making her fall off the bed. Good.  
  
I stormed into the room, taking the lamp off the nightstand chucking it at Mike, it hit him in the chest, making him cough and bend over.  
  
"I hope you burn in Hell, you selfish son of a bitch!" I picked up his shoe and chucked it at Mike. My anger was at a boiling point, I was going to get my anger out in any way possible. So I collected the woman's, who I'm guessing is Maryse, clothes, opening up the window and throwing them out along with her heels and purse. I turned towards them; Mike was wiping the blood off his lip.  
  
"Oh, good, your _money maker_ is broken," I hissed. Mike stood, holding a blanket around his lower half.  
  
"Well I never liked you in the first place! You think this is the first time I've done this? Ha! Get out!" Mike yelled back, I got in one nice slap across his face and left the room, slamming the door behind me.  
  
I returned to my hotel room, looking at Kristen who was reading. I was smiling, like really smiling; I haven't felt this happy and this free in a long time.  
  
"What did you do?" Kristen asked, a small smiling creeping up onto her lips.  
  
"Oh, I just got my revenge."

* * *

 

"Holy shit!" Stardust smiled. "You really threw all her stuff out the window?" I laughed, nodding.  
  
"You know, I'm not sure why we dated in the first place." I thought tapping my chin. "We both didn't even like each other. I never even said I loved him, and he only cared about money and fame. God what was wrong with me," I said.  
  
"Well are you happy now?" Stardust asked, he actually sounded nervous to ask, it was cute.  
  
I leaned up, placing a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"Yes. I finally know what love feels like."


End file.
